


The Cold The Dark The Silence

by smaragdbird



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin suffers lonely cold and sleepless nights unless Mike sneaks in bed with him and keeps him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold The Dark The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4245024) prompt on . It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

Erwin shivered even underneath the pile of blankets that surrounded him. Winter was his least favourite season and his bed was uncomfortably empty. It was ridiculous. Out in the field he fell asleep easily enough whether it was cold or hot or rainy but here inside his own bed sleep eluded him. His ears strained for the noise of footsteps or a door opening but the snow was silencing everything. 

Through the window Erwin could see that it had started snowing again. Thick white plumes fell steadily and maybe Mike wouldn’t bother coming home in this weather. It was a long way from inside Wall Sina back to Stohess. 

Eventually he fell into a kind of half-sleep, waking up every time he thought he heard something. He hadn’t been this jumpy since his first year in the corps. He had a meeting tomorrow and couldn’t afford to be sleep deprived. 

The next time he woke up he was angry at himself for a moment until he heard the front door being opened. He would’ve recognised Mike’s heavy steps everywhere. The door was closed, following by the tell-tale sound of Mike’s coat hitting the floor. A groan followed and Erwin knew Mike had picked up his coat and hung it up properly because he knew Erwin hated it when he left it lying around.

The bedroom door was opened and Mike walked inside. Erwin didn’t bother greeting him or even opening his eyes. Instead he listened to him undressing and slipping his nightshirt on before he crawled under the blankets, curling his long body along Erwin’s. 

Erwin shivered when he felt Mike’s cold nose brush against his neck.

“I told you not to wait up”, Mike murmured, inhaling deeply.

“Couldn’t sleep without you”, Erwin replied softly. This time of the night was reserved for low tones and hushed voices.

Mike wrapped his arm around Erwin’s waist, pulling them even closer together. Apart from his face, Mike’s body was warm and the heat was seeping into Erwin from him.

“How are Nile and the girls?” Erwin asked.

“They’re fine”, Mike said, dropping a kiss behind Erwin’s ear. “You should sleep.”

Erwin turned around and burrowed his face in Mike’s chest. He smelled like smoke and snow and sweat. Erwin found it comfortingly familiar. Mike’s fingers started carding through his hair and that together with the heat surrounding him it lulled him to sleep easily enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
